Pokemon Eternal Drift
by Chamber Enomous
Summary: Z, a person of mystery to others but one group, Team Premier. Founded by Z, he has called this group hid family. We join this hero in his adventure to the unknown. Although, not everything is what it is cracked up to be, for one very important figure in the Pokemon Universe has come to know that! Many mistake Z's way with Pokemon as harmful... Is it true?
1. Zero to One

**_Author Sticker_**

 **Hello Pokemon Trainers, Rangers and strangers. My Boss and his companions had been on search for Hoopa. To contain it and guard as well as have it's support. Do not be alarmed, we simply wish to give it a home! We unlike other understand the pain of Pokemon who have to endure being captured and pushed for the benefit of others. We thrive on the Pokemon's happiness and acceptance to our side. If you love Pokemon just like us, than you won't have a problem joining! I must take my leaveleave - Team Premier Operative, offline."**

 **Zero to one**

 _(Prologue)_

(Mysterious figures roam from a far land in cloaks accompanied by a symbol on the shoulders and back)

"So, are you sure this is it...?" said a the mysterious hooded cloak leader...

"If my calculations are correct...then yes!" answered a figure with lab coat and goggles.

"You best be right man, I can't just walk ruins till I find him..." said the leader

"Yeah yeah, WE and I know. Geez Z, what's up with you today?!" the goggled man asked

"Sorry Gio, Team Premier won't have it if they see their leader as a puppet and fool." Said Z

"Hehe, no worries. I know when I am wrong, although you try to find Hoopa's crypts! It's not easy..." Exclaimed Gio

"Plus, Team premier has trust in us...and so does your girl" said Gio

"Haha, Gio, you crack me up... Now come on befo~ **EXPLOSION** -Dang it... They're here!" Z exclaimed He starts to turn to a case filled with four Team Premier custom pokeballs...(Shown on the cover, premier ball with cryptic symbols)

"It's now or never partners!" Z continues to throw all of them as they reveal the contents contained inside them.

Typhlosion, Mewtwo, Serperior, and Absol are brought out. Although, Mewtwo goes to hide as regular ambush protocol.

Gio tosses up two Ultras in the air where they activate and summon his two companions.

Volcarona and Genesect! Genesect follows Mewtwo's lead.

"You know what to do!" Z turned to Gio who slightly nodded when turning back to the explosion where five Team Rocket goons come out.

"Give us your research and we will happily leave you alone in this dump!" one TR goon said

"Haha, this is a new era. Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, and so on do not matter anymore..." Said Z although now fashioned with a hooded cloak with the hood on along with a Premier Ball logo onto the back(It is the Premier Ball logo on the Cover, created by me) [ Mind you, Mewtwo and Genesect are hidden. ]

"Those others are just importers.. Eh, what do you mean we're not relevant!?" another TR goon asks

"Because we Guardians say so... We are Team Premier, and we ask you to move on or else... We've been hidden under the caverns for long only finding Pokemon to help..." said Gio in the same cloaked fashion, though his is with a long lab coat-like cloak to signify his role. Z's is a long, hooded cloak only difference is Z has the logo on his hood upfront.

"Yuck! You guys are like rangers..." a third TR goon added

"We are nothing to them for they can't out rank us!" Z added in

"But we can! Now let's show em' who Team Rocket are!" The first goon spoke up getting a applaud before all saying 'Right!' They toss their poke balls forward as it clanks the ground summoning their Pokemon. A Krookodile, Ursaring, Beartic, along with two Garbodor.

Z was getting bored and decided to 'bury them out' But before he can do anything, one goon attacks.

TR goon "Quickly Beartic, use **Powder Snow**! Freeze them!"

Z "Now Typhlosion, **Flamethrower**!" Too late, Beartic blast cold wind towards us freezing Typhlosion along with Serperior, and Volcarona. Absol had used **Future Sight** to shield itself from the oncoming attack by safely sprinting towards a boulder.

A male TR goon smirks "Hehe, sad, how sad. Your Typhlosion along with your other Pokemon have been frozen stiff! Haha, never-HUH!" As he talks, he starts to notice the ice melting around Typhlosion. "H-how?!"

Now it's Z's turn to smirk "Now it's my turn to show you what WE got! Ty is also independent when in situations alone or like this! He had successfully lowered his heat to only melt the core surrounding him from the inside. Me and Typhlosion have been together since I was only 15, we bonded through trial and error. NOTHING CAN FAZE US ANYMORE, NOTHING! Let's show him the strength of our bond Ty, **BREAK!** " Typhlosion begins to roar through the ice.

 **TYYYYYYYYYY-PHLOSION!**

The ice breaks, not melts, it BREAKS and a fire aura forms around the cloaked Z and Typhlosion

All TR goons "WAHHHHHHH!?" as they fly backwards from the roars built-in shock wave as their Pokemon were barely able to hang on only being pushed back a little. They hear Ty grunting.

Z "Haha, our turn..." he smirks "Now, let's show these punks how a real master handles themselves! Ty, **Flamethrower!** "

TYYYYYYYY! He blast his flame towards the goons.

Garbodor uses Protect and blocks the attack along with the others. It then, blasts a beam of darkness!( **Dark Pulse** ) It hits above Typhlosion, the rocks fall trapping Ty under its coat.

Z "Grrr, you'll pay for that! Now, no holding back Absol. Shadow Ball!" Absol creates a small, dark orb blasting it towards the Team Rocket goons knocking them back further once it makes contact with the ground. "Now Mewtwo, come out and take them home!"

The leader of the group comes forward. The leader Is a female with blonde hair in two twirling tails, she wears a leather black jacket with the R in the back accompanied by a black tank top, skinny, light-blue jeans, and full white shoes.. To Z, she looked very familiar... someone he had met before... She looks scared, but then smirks. She had no clue who he was, only her prime directive "Oh, you expect me to believe that you actually have a Mewtwo in your hand?! Haha, don't make me laugh, oh wait...too late!" Her smirk changes as she hears a Pokemon's cry.

Suddenly, the Pokemon reveals itself.

End Log

[Team Premier Operative] Online

Welcome to the **Penta Region** , where Pokemon and people thrive. Although, that excludes those willing to destroy that bond for a mere purpose of control.

Seems you made it. Ze- I mean Z, welcomes you. This is a new story created by Chamber. He had instructed me to notify you, the audience, that this will be his primary concern. That doesn't negate the power of demand, he loves to supply. That is all for now, loose travels! " **Loose travels** " is our greeting. - Team Premier Operative, offline.

 _Team Premier Operative has logged off._


	2. Cover Authority

**Chapter 2: Golden Rings**

 _And we're back, ready to provide more. I do take time to upload any new chapters or Stories, but bear with me._

 _XD_

 _\- Team Premier Leader, Zero._

-X-

The roar had been echoed through out the cave making it louder and scarier. The shadow of the pokemon in the background makes it all the more frightening due to the size it's mimicing. The pokemon finally comes into view, only for the goons and leader to laugh. It turned out to be an Umbreon that had made the roar, and the echo only made it look as if it were bigger and stronger of a pokemon. "Is this the big, bad mewtwo you were talking about?" The TR leader asked as she she covered her snickers of laughter." Zero had been struck with confusion than shock, because this Umbreon was his Umbreon, but only had he ever used him during his secretive job. His cover up job, a Pokemon Ranger and this Umbreon is his Ranger partner. Not just, but Umbreon is his very first pokemon in terms of eeveelution.

Zero, a pokemon ranger whom had been accompanied by an Eevee during his adventure to the Pokemon Ranger Headquarters. The story; Zero had found the Eevee to be shyly following him, but he hadn't known that pokemon had been accompanied by another Eevee. They had both followed him until he camped. Zero wasn't one to quarrel with pokemon, so he didn't mind being in a forest surrounded by them. The Eevee's had made themselves known, there they became friends, both Eevolved to Umbreon and Espeon.

"U-Umbreon, how are you- his question was answered when he realized his Umbreon was not alone. There, behind Umbreon, came a girl about Zero's age. She wore a high-collar black jacket with rolled up sleeves and hood currently covering her hair and head; hair down in its beautiful, messy black hair along with a long lock covering her left eyes. She has sharp red eyes, baggy black pants styled with two silver rings around her calfs, and white shoes with two black strips on its side. A golden bracelet on her right wrist with a rainbow-like gem and a silver watch on her left. The Premier logo was upon her right chest on a pocket and a larger one on the back. Ferocity and strength is her style, but all have undercover jobs.

She held a premier ball that was black instead of a white with pink cryptic symbols, the primary for Admin or High ranked females. For men, it's black with red or the choice of the new Team Premier Balls for both. These new pokeballs are called 'Primal Balls.' All lower rank get the original Premier Ball with a higher catch rate. "So, these are the goons huh? Pitiful, disturbing our work, how dare you!"

"Why did you bring him here, it's dange-ugh!" He begins to formulate a new plan. "Gio, lets end this now!" Z pronounced. Gio nodded as he gestured for the ambush to begin. Suddenly, Genesect and Mewtwo come out from behind the goons and leader, surrounding them. The group takes notice and trues to figure a way out of it, but no mstter how they see it, there is no winning or escaping. "Ugh, I hate you. What are yohr stupid demands?" The leader asked. "For you to leave, and leave my team to our research!" Z exclaimed. "Fine, for now. For now we'll retrest, but we will come back with force! After all, flowers have thorns y'know!" Claimed the lesder before her and her team retreats from the cave.

They all recall their pokemon, only leaving Umbreon out. "Rei, what were you thinking?! You could've given away my job!" She responds with a yawn, "Please Z, they won't know, and talking about it doesn't help either." She shot back, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms under her breast. "Such a Seedot, no need for fake tears ok? For Arceus's light, lets go home, I am starving." The onlg response she got was a chuckle before she felt an arm slide behind her neck and found her closer to her beloved. This brought a smile to her face, she was a priority girl, a beauty turned bad. She loved how he csme into her life, slowly sinking her ship of beauty, priority, ambition, and neglect of those she beat, and turned her into someone who cares. Her psrents never saw what she did, they still haven't, not after she ran away.

She shook it off and smiled brightly, she would only smile to those who deserved it, those who saw darkness, those who saw the light knew better. Her husband and savior, Zero Archer. She looked on as he left her and approached his Umbreon who was cleaning its ears with its wet paw. Umbreon chided happily as he leaned more onto zero's hand currently petting him. "Hey buddy, how are ya? Ya good? Ya haven't been causing the Rangers, or the citizens trouble, huh? Umbreon looked away at the last question. "Ah, is it the old lady on the bench again? Did you take her bag of pokepuffs again? Umbreon just flushes and looked down. Very quickly, he found himzelf being picked up and hugged by Zero. He didn't know what lead to this, but he was sure glad.

Zero set Umbreon down, much to his annoyance, but stood with it. Zero gestured for everyone to leave the cave. So, they left. Suddenly, a shadow moved around with right eyes, then follows the girl.

-X-

Back at the HQ, Zero, Gio, Rei and Umbreon go inside. There they are met with another scientist in a lab coat and a white officer hat with the Team Premier logo in front who solutes before gesturing for Gio towards the lab. Gio waves as he leaves for his lab. Rei walks off to the living area, but not before giving Zero a kiss. Zero walks towards his office, towards his closet to get ready for his cover job. He comes out in an orange drivers cap with a huge strip taking from the too back all the way forward only leaving the side orange. Orange jacket with a black pikachu figure wearing an oversized cap tilting to the side, on his left chest; Black strip around the collar, black pants with Orange boots and black gloves.

"Ready Umbreon, time to go to work." Umbreon chides happily as he tags along.

/

 ** _WARNING: CHAPTER UNFINISHED_**

 ** _THIS WILL BE UPDATED, I JUST LEFT IT HERE FOR NOW BECAUSE OF SLEEP FATIGUE, DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER, EXPECT AN UPDSTE OF THIS ONE!!!_**


	3. Upcoming

**Well, I am happy to announce that Chapters to my stories are now being written, slowly might I add. I failed to create the _Love Marker_ flower. I will still work on it, but will delay it for your chapters...no big deal anyways.** **Also, all chapters will be rewritten for the prime reason that it is supposed to be a Chapter, not a sloppy essay. Slight imorovements. Until then, have a good one.** **Chapter Plan:** **1) Untold - Chapter Four** **2) UberNet - Chapter Four** **3) Eternal Drift - Chapter Three Completion**

 **New Story:**

 **Modern - High School**

 **[Naruto]**


End file.
